


You Da Bomb

by pandi19



Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19
Summary: The latest run-in with The Ghost has Mac & Jack in a bind. Prompt 63 for whump drabbles.Series
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: A Short Trip Down a Long Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140323
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	You Da Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Drabble Prompt 63 "Twitch" requested by **12percentplan.**
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr as a whump drabble ask. It's longer, hope that you enjoy anyway.

Awareness hit Mac like a freight train. From the pain spiking from his head down his spine to the bright lights and the heaviness of the chains wrapping his chest to the squeezing pressure at his hand. He jolted upward, his back connecting with the slats of the chair. 

“Easy, Hoss. Need ya to stay _real_ still, okay?” Jack’s voice floated in his ears and through his aching head. 

His vision went in and out of focus. Mac didn’t see any partner-shaped-blobs through the blur. “Jack?”

“I’m here. Back at your 9.” 

Mac twisted in an effort to get eyes on Jack. 

“Hey! Stop.” Jack’s order reverberated through the blank space where his brain used to be. 

His lips struggled to help shape words. “Wh- happ’d?” 

“The Ghost got the jump on us. We’re the bomb...or bombs. The bastard has us both rigged to explode. You so much as twitch your finger on that dead man’s switch and we’re both gone.” 

The chains. The squeezing pressure at his hand. MacGyver _was_ the explosive device. 


End file.
